custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Evil
Guardians of Evil is a short story written by VNT. It is about one of Ackron`s missions. It is inspired by an idea of TheSlicer. Prologue Ackron thought back to everything that happened. He was on a mission to find the Scroll of the Visorak, an scroll with instructions to create the Heart of the Visorak. Before he could grab it, three Toa, calling themselves the "Disgraced Hagah", attacked him and grabbed the scroll. Why did I wait? Ackron thought. Why was I so stupid to read it before grabbing it. Well luckily I was able to read the first task before they grabbed it. "Go to the creator of the species, and give him to the Great Spirit." Sounds stupid to me. Lets go ---- “Are we there yet, Ackron?” Alara asked irritated of walking “I`m tired of walking.” “Not yet, Alara, we do not even know where he is!” “Easy, I’m not wanting to get you angry! I`m just tired.” Ackron sighed. He was searching for days, without any result, except getting caught by Kalmah, alerting the whole guard system on the island. “Ah, finally, someone not wanting to kill us.” Alara whispered when they saw Muné, a Matoran of Moonlight. “A-Ackron…Is that you?” Muné asked afraid to them. “Yes, Muné, what is it?” “I-I accidentally angered a nest of Metru-Rama, and now they are hunting on us.” she whispered. “Ackron, problems at our back, corrupts and servs with weps ready.” Alara said scared, yet not losing her always weird words. “OK, come on, think Ackron…Uh…Ah, ok, wait until the sign, then alert them, and make them shoot at us.” Ackron whispered self-confident. The swarm Metru-Rama came closer, and closer. Ackron gave a sign by lighting a small flame on his fingertip. There it got, they fired. “DUCK!” Ackron shouted. The blasts hit the swarm, and they flew away after the guards. ---- “Ackron…Ackron, hide. They are coming. The Disgraced Hagah, I sense them.” Alara whispered, while crouching behind a rock. “We do not run for them, Alara. Not now. They seem to be looking for an object of some sort.” Ackron said to her, while watching them. “Here it is, Wyndion. The rock described on the map on burials.” the Toa of Plasma said to the Toa of Air, presumably called Wyndion. “You’re right, Fernox. Here it is. Now we need to get it away, so we can dig up the body of Chirox, before those Fikou-Droppings of Toa show up.” Wyndion said laughing. “What if those Toa show up when we are digging?” the Toa of Ice said. “Well. You keep digging, and we do the hard work. Got it, Waevax?” Wyndion said, trying to intimidate the muscled, probably mutated Toa of Ice, called Waevax. While moving the big rock, Ackron gave Alara the sign of attack, by pointing two fingers in the air, and putting his other hand between them. Alara jumped up, and hit Wyndion, while Ackron jumped on the powerful Fernox. Fernox answered the attack by throwing Ackron off, and creating a sphere of Plasma in his hand. Ackron stood up and quickly ran away, a few metres away from the others. Fernox threw the sphere in Ackrons direction. Ackron quickly jumped over it, and let his blade sink in Fernox` armor slowly. Fernox seemed to not feel anything, as he took out the sword, and making Plasma flood over it. Ackron quickly channelled extremely hot Fire energy through the blade. Fernox screamed out of pain. After he fell to the ground, Ackron crushed his armoury with his blade. Wyndion looked up. A few seconds age, Alara jumped in the air. The hot sun made it impossible to see her. A shadow appeared, and flew over him. A kick in his back made him fall. Meanwhile, Waevax had dug up Chirox` body. “I found it! Alert the base! They need to teleport us!” “Very well. Come on. We go.” He couldn`t even finish it before being teleported. Before them, the Barraki sat on their thrones. Waevax and Wyndion bowed down before them. Fernox only tried to stand up. His inner systems were heavily damaged. “You failed us again.” Pridak said a bit between sad and angry. “What do you mean? We needed Chirox. Here he is.” Wyndion said astonished. “The Toa. It is our code.” Kalmah begun. “None may see the faces of a soldier. If they see them, they will die.” Ehlek said irritated. “But good, the scroll, please?” Pridak said severe. “The…scroll? You mean, the Scroll of the Visorak? I…I…I lost it in the fight.” Wyndion said afraid. “You last mistake. Go away. We will get a boat to bring you to your home islands.” Pridak said angry. “We have never been totally sure you were good allies for us. This prove us to be right.” The three walked out slowly. End Category:Stories Category:Reign of the League Universe Category:Vagra Nui Tales